Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VI
J''' '''Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VI (JSMVI-R-OR)' '(January 24, 1970-October 26, 2001), was a United States Soldier. One of the unknown fictional characters of Chawosauria, he was the father of both Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII and Jacqueline Montgomery, the husband of Wawetseka Montgomery, the son-in-law of Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka. He has fought in four wars and died in his last, he was described as ambitious and outspoken, but as a Staunch Conservative Republican, he was very controversial and biased, his Christian beliefs was very very Fundamentalist, as he was a staunch member of a Lutheran Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Synod, he had supported Conservative Policies such as Sodomy Laws and All Abortion Ban laws, and if he was alive today, he would'if voted for Donald Trump because of his Muslim rhetoric, Montgomery opposed Islam and other religions, believing that America was founded as a Christian nation, but the hypocrisy is, he married a non-christian woman, he had two overwhelmingly Progressive Staunch Democratic Party leaning children, he was an in-law of the most Progressive leaning family, and he had LGBT friends. He was born in Portland, Oregon on January 24, 1970, in a time when Oregon was a Republican State, to two Conservative Parents, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V and Jacqueline Washington. He was raised in the Lutheran faith by his father and went to Sunday School. He was widely raised in the Evangelical Ideology and by his father, the Lutheran ideology. In High School, he was abused by his father, his mother was strict around the Religious Household, and served in Student Government, where he served as part of the Senate, registered Republican, and by Student Ballot but not on national ballots due to Age Limits in the Voting Process, he voted for Ronald Reagan in 1984. In 1988, when he finally gained the right to vote, he voted for George H. W. Bush in the National Election, but in the Republican Primaries, he voted for Pat Robertson, a Tevangelicalist who does a show called "700 Club" on the Christian Broadcasting Network that promotes Conservative Evangelical and Christian Fundamentalist Ideals. In 1989, he broke the biblical tradition that sexual activity is saved until marriage, in 1989, Johnathan started dating a college student from New York, Wawetseka Eluwilussit, a Longlife Democrat and Secular American, it was unnatural in the Conservative World for a Hardcore Conservative to have romantic contact with a Hardcore Liberal. They got ended up out of marriage having a Son in 1990. The only time they talked politics was 2000, when Johnathan challenged her in the 2000 Chronicle Delegation, it was a tie vote despite Wawetseka won the Popular Vote, which gives her the election, Johnathan was impressed and before that, in 1995, they married and in 1999, they had a Daughter. This was one of Chawosauria's most Controversial and Romantic Marriages in Chawosaurian History. Role in Chawosauria Conservatism Conservatism is a political and social philosophy that promotes retaining traditional social institutions in the context of culture and civilization. By some definitions, Conservatives have variously sought to preserve institutions including religion, monarchy, parliamentary government, property rights and the social hierarchy, emphasizing stability and continuity, while the more extreme elements called reactionaries oppose Modernism and seek a return to "the way things were".12 The first established use of the term in a political context originated with François-René de Chateaubriand in 1818,3 during the period of Bourbon restoration that sought to roll back the policies of the French Revolution. The term, historically associated with right-wing politics, has since been used to describe a wide range of views. There is no single set of policies that are universally regarded as conservative, because the meaning of conservatism depends on what is considered traditional in a given place and time. Thus conservatives from different parts of the world—each upholding their respective traditions—may disagree on a wide range of issues. Edmund Burke, an 18th-century politician who opposed the French Revolution but supported the American Revolution, is credited as one of the main theorists of conservatism in Great Britain in the 1790s.4 According to Quintin Hogg, the chairman of the British Conservative Party in 1959, "Conservatism is not so much a philosophy as an attitude, a constant force, performing a timeless function in the development of a free society, and corresponding to a deep and permanent requirement of human nature itself".5 In contrast to the tradition-based definition of conservatism, political theorists such as Corey Robin define conservatism primarily in terms of a general defense of social and economic inequality. From this perspective conservatism is less an attempt to uphold traditional institutions and more "a meditation on—and theoretical rendition of—the felt experience of having power, seeing it threatened, and trying to win it back. Role as a Republican Johnathan Montgomery was a Republican on the Right-Wing Populism side of the party, however, Montgomery would run for political office based on the Conservative Populist Rhetoric, he ran for student government based on the Conservative Principles, which he won, he had used the belief of Conservatism, but if he was alive in 2016, he would'if voted for Trump. A Conservative Christian who slept with someone's girlfriend in 1989, had a baby in 1990, marries her in 1995. Montgomery is a Republican which The Republican Party, commonly referred to as the GOP (abbreviation for Grand Old Party), is one of the two major contemporary political parties in the United States, the other being its historic rival, the Democratic Party. The party is named after republicanism, the dominant value during the American Revolution. Founded by anti-slavery activists, modernists, ex-Whigs, and ex-Free Soilers in 1854, the Republicans dominated politics nationally and in the majority of northern States for most of the period between 1860 and 1932.14 There have been 19 Republican presidents, the most from any one party. The first was 16th president Abraham Lincoln, who served from 1861 to 1865, when he was assassinated, and the most recent being 45th and current president Donald Trump, who took office on January 20, 2017. The Republican Party's current ideology is American conservatism, which contrasts with the Democrats' more progressive platform (also called modern liberalism). Further, its platform involves support for free market capitalism, free enterprise, fiscal conservatism,3 a strong national defense, deregulation, and restrictions on labor unions. In addition to advocating for conservative economic policies, the Republican Party is socially conservative, and seeks to uphold traditional values based largely on Judeo-Christian ethics.1 The GOP was strongly committed to protectionism and tariffs from its founding until the 1930s, when it was based in the industrial Northeast and Midwest. Since 1952 there has been a reversal against protectionism and the party's core support since the 1990s comes chiefly from the South, the Great Plains, the Mountain States and rural districts in the North.1516 as well as from conservative Catholics,1718 Mormons,19 and Evangelicals nationwide. As of 2017, the GOP is documented as being at its strongest position politically since 1928. In addition to holding the Presidency (via Trump and Vice President Mike Pence), the Republicans control the 115th United States Congress, having majorities in both the House of Representatives and the Senate. The party also holds a majority of governorships (33/50) and state legislatures (full control of 32/50, split control of six others). Right-Wing Populism Right-wing populism is a political ideology that rejects the current political consensus and often combines laissez-faire, ethnocentrism, and anti-elitism. It is considered populism because of its appeal to the "common man" as opposed to the elites.1 In Europe, right-wing populism is an expression used to describe groups, politicians, and political parties generally known for their opposition to immigration,2 mostly from the Islamic world3 and, in most cases, euroscepticism.4 Right-wing populism in the Western world, is generally associated with ideologies such as New Nationalism,56 anti-globalization,7 nativism,89protectionism,10 and opposition to immigration.11 Traditional right-wing views such as opposition to an increasing support for the welfare state and a "more lavish, but also more restrictive, domestic social spending" scheme is also described under right-wing populism and is sometimes called "welfare chauvinism".121314 From the 1990s right-wing populist parties became established in the legislatures of various democracies including Canada, Norway, France, Israel, Poland, Russia, Romania and Chile, and entered coalition governments in Switzerland, Austria, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Italy,15 Israel, and Poland. Although extreme right-wing movements in the US have been studied separately, where they are normally called "radical right", some writers consider them to be the same phenomenon.16 Right-wing populism in the United States is also closely linked to paleoconservatism17 Right-wing populism is distinct from conservatism, but several right-wing populist parties have their roots in conservative political parties.18 Other populist parties have links to fascist movements founded during the interwar period when Italian, German, Hungarian, Spanish, and Japanese fascism rose to power. Since the early 2010s, right wing populist movements such as the National Front in France, the Northern League in Italy, the Party for Freedom in the Netherlands, and UK Independence Party began to grow in popularity.1920 in large part because of increasing opposition to immigration from the Middle East and Africa, rising euroscepticism and discontent at economic policies in the European Union.21 President Donald Trump's 2016 political views have been summarized by pundits as right wing populist22 and nationalist. Early Life (1970-1989) Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VI was born on January 24, 1970, in Portland, Oregon, to Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V & Jacqueline Sandra Washington. Johnathan was raised A Conservative by his family, and raised in the Populist ideology. He studied Christianity in Europe, and went to High School in Lake Oswego High School. In 1982, Johnathan had a sexual confusion, many relatives describe Montgomery as seems tobe "Homosexual" but dates Girls, his father was suspicious towards Johnathan because of everytime he hangs out with Friends. In Student Council, he ran as A Republican as a Right-Wing Populist, blaming LGBT People and Secular People for America's Problems. Johnathan bashed a Gay Student, but is assumed that Montgomery has Romantic Ties with him. Military Service (1988-2001) Johnathan was never sended a draft into any war, but he participated in them by technological participation. He was send a draft to fight in the War on Terror but canceled by a Brain Tumor. Marriage and Affairs Johnathan met Sequoia in 1988 and married her in 1995 after 5 years ago, they had a child out of wedlock, violating the bible hypocritically. From 1991 to 2001, he had same-sex sexual affairs prior and during his marriage with Sequoia. In 1999, his daughter was born. One widely confirmed same-sex sexual relationship was Fox El Taxo of Texas that he had sexual ties with from 1989 to 2001, and another confirmed same-sex sexual relationship was Texas Black Bull and the last, Alfonso. Johnathan goes to Texas to encounter these relationships secretly while his wife and children lives in Oregon. When coming home from Texas, his wife alwayed throws fits. At his wedding, Arnold Knight, who was his best man, was rumored to have an intercourse with Montgomery. Another affair that was a Heterosexual Affair, Jannet Knight, the wife of Arnold Knight, and another, Jannet McKinley. Death On October 21, 1999, he was diagnosed with Brain Cancer, he had Glioblastoma, the worst Brain Cancer in history. On October 26, 2001, he died at the age of 31 in Lake Owsego, Oregon. After his death, one of his Secret Boyfriends, Fox El Taxo, revealed in July 2017 that he did had sexual ties with JSM 6.0.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Christian Fundamentalist Category:Right-Wing Populist Category:Southern Populism Category:Hypocrites Category:LGBT